


Cane

by elpinkerton



Category: Rivers Cuomo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, Roleplay, Smut, rivers cuomo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elpinkerton/pseuds/elpinkerton
Summary: Now be a good girl and do what you're told
Relationships: Rivers Cuomo/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Cane

**Author's Note:**

> Complete fantasy/fictional idea of what could happen if RC was into bdsm. Kind of a follow-up to Strap.

Rivers was relaxing, slouched comfortably on the couch at home, reading the latest SpaceX news on his phone. She came to sit down next to him and rested her head on his chest, his body warmth immediately aroused her. He adjusted his position to let her in and nuzzled the top of her head. She drank in his scent, simply unable to sit this close without touching more of him. Continuing their unspoken communication, she ran her hand up his leg, the loose jersey material of his stripy shorts gave way easily and she delighted in the soft, fleshy warmth of his inner thigh as her fingers crept ever upwards. He pretended to keep reading. She reached the hemline of his boxer briefs and continued to creep her fingers upwards, over the top of fabric where she felt a slight twitch of movement from within.

Rivers’ jaw shifted slightly as he nodded and smiled, knowing exactly what she was after, he was happy to oblige. He slid his hand down her shirt and straight into her bra to fondle her nipple. A surge of pleasure shot through her body to between her legs and she let out a small gasp at his touch. She ran her hand back down his inner thigh and stopped at the faded, but ever-present surgery scars on his right leg.

“Do you still have that cane?” She mused, running her fingers over the 25-year old imperfections on his skin.

His mouth curled at the sides and his eyes narrowed as he replied. “You know I do... is that what you want?”

She nodded; eyes ablaze.

“Well, if we’re going to do this”, he calculated, “let’s do it right. Clothes off – except the underwear – and wait while I get ready. Now be a good girl and do what you’re told.”

She waited, as instructed, in simple white cotton panties and bra, kneeling at the foot of the stairs with her head bowed low, hands in her lap. She heard him before she saw him. His approaching footsteps informed her that he was wearing the boots. She stole a glance upwards at him from her submissive position, and was grateful she was already on the floor – he looked so damn good she had to clamp her jaw shut and bite down to stop herself say anything – black suit jacket, black button-down shirt, snug jeans tucked in to the black leather boots, tightly laced.

“Say those forbidden words to me, girl.” 

She almost swooned at the sound of his voice. Instructed only to speak when spoken to, she licked her lips in anticipation and responded as calmly as her rapidly increasing heart rate would allow. “Yes, Sir. Would you like me to Sit or Serve?”

They liked their little games. They only had two rules: Sit or Serve. Sitting involved having all sorts of things done to her until she thought she might pass out from pleasure overload, or couldn’t sit any longer or indeed wouldn’t be able to sit for a week after. Serving involved her obeying whatever his requirements, whims or fancies were at that moment. Or sometimes he would select something which was randomly generated by a computer algorithm that he’d created. They’d had a lot of fun writing the code for those, and coming up with a stealth name for the programme so that only they knew what it was.

She was still kneeling and waiting for his response. He walked slowly to stand right in front of her, the heavy boots thudding on the floor matching her heartbeat. It reminded her of her last Serving when she had licked those black boots clean. Thinking about the taste of the leather made her salivate. She remembered running her tongue over the smooth, warm leather as she looked up along his legs, clad in tight, black denim, past his throbbing crotch to see the smouldering expression on his face as he watched her. His mouth pulled closed, perfectly composed at first, only to watch him unravel, nostrils flared trying to breathe steadily as he watched her tongue and mouth fellate his footwear. She loved that she could illicit this reaction in him. She wanted to serve him, please him, offer herself to him and give him everything in the world that she possibly could.

Standing over her now, he lifted her chin with his forefinger so she was looking right up at him, then he ran his hand gently down her throat. She shuddered in anticipation.

“Today, you’re going to Sit.” He spoke slowly and commandingly.

She swallowed hard, knowing she was going to get exactly what she wanted. For today’s Sitting, the cane in question was, of course, not his old walking cane, but one selected especially for their games. A small, thin, old-fashioned bamboo affair, about 20 inches long with a curved handle at one end. Rivers held it up in front of him horizontally with a hand at either end, testing its tensile strength he flexed it slightly, ensuring she could see. She shifted, squeezing her thighs together, desperate for a little friction.

“Now, let’s make you a little less comfortable.” He motioned to her with a ‘come hither’ finger as he sat down on the couch and she followed. She bent over his lap, resting her breasts and stomach on his thighs, facing downwards, her toes on the floor keeping herself balanced, her ass in the air, poised and ready.

Relishing his role in charge, he smoothed his hand from the top of her buttocks, all the way round to between her legs. His fingers rubbed against the outside of her moistening panties, pressing into her just enough to cause the tiniest hint of friction and certainly left her wanting to beg for more, but she pursed her lips until it was her turn to speak.

“Uh-oh, you’ve been naughty I see.” He said. “You’ve been touching yourself while you were waiting for me, haven’t you?” His voice, thick with desire, was already making her weak.

She nodded. “Yes, Sir, I just, I couldn’t help it, I—" she turned her head upwards to sneak a look at him.

“No peeking now, or I’ll have to get the blindfold out.” This was his most evil torture, not allowing her to see his gorgeous face. It was what she found the hardest and he knew it. But he knew how to make her wait and the payoff was always worth it. Being able to look into those intense brown eyes when he finally made her come was what she craved the most.

He always knew how far to take things. She trusted him with her heart, her soul and her life, although he’d never put her in any real danger, of course. Their games were much more about teasing and titillating and finding new ways to make each other crazy. There was plenty of the usual tying up, restricting movements and spanking. But he was always nice and inventive with it and would try out different roles and scenarios, he would dress up for her, get her to dress up for him. For the times they were apart, he’d request a Serving. This could be, for example, that she would have to get herself off wherever she was - at home, at work, out shopping - she’d have to find a secluded place and facetime him to let him watch. She loved putting on a show for him, but another part of the thrill was that someone could technically walk in at any moment and catch her with her hands in her panties.

The thought of being caught was one thing, but the idea of actually being secretly watched turned her on even more. Once, Rivers had fucked her in front of a full-length hotel window, drapes open as wide as her legs. They were up on a high floor but still someone must have seen her entirely naked body, breasts pushed up against the cold glass, as he pinned her to the window from behind. She was on display for the world in a state of blissed-out ecstasy as he brought her to orgasm with his fingers then brought her to her knees, fucking her doggy-style while he held onto her hair. She never knew for sure if anyone did see as he refused to let her take the blindfold off. That was one of her favourite Sittings. She needed to hold it together right now or she wouldn’t make it through the one that he was about to lavish on her.

“Is this going to hurt?” She asked, hopefully.

“I’m afraid so, baby girl.” He smirked, playing along, embracing his role. He peeled her panties slowly down, over her pert cheeks, leaving them around the tops of her thighs. He stroked the palm of his hand over her rump and drummed his fingers on her flesh.

“Come on then,” she muttered brattishly under her breath, needing his touch to be a little firmer.

“O impatient one!” He smiled. “Maybe I should make you wait a little longer, just for that,” he teased. He slowly removed his glasses and she could see where he set them down on his left side, next to her where her head was level with the couch. She couldn’t wait, now she knew he meant business.

Then, before she had time to think, she heard the cane slice the air and it landed with a sweet sting on her fleshy left buttock.

Her head jolted up and it took her breath away. “One.” She counted aloud, giddy with anticipation of the next.

“Two.” The second one landed with precision just below the first.

“Three.” Now she started to feel the burn but she wanted her little pink trophies. He smoothed her hair with his left hand and ran his fingers along her spine, making her wait for the next one, the anticipation was almost too much to bear.

“Four.” He’d moved on to her right cheek and she felt relieved and exhilarated at the same time.

“Five.” She held her breath. That line between pain and pleasure was a fine one, but he knew just how to tread it.

“Six.” She exhaled as she knew he was finished, but not finished with her, far from it. Her skin felt on fire, and not just where he’d spanked her. Every cell was alert, her mind abuzz, her body primed and ready. He removed her panties completely, balled them up and put them in his jacket pocket, no doubt stashing them for another encounter. He unhooked her bra for her and allowed her up from her position sprawled over his lap. He stood up, unbuckled his belt and slid his hand down into his own underwear to adjust himself. It seemed as though their little warm-up had done the trick, but he wouldn’t be letting her at his package until she was thoroughly undone. He took off his jacket and placed it, along with his glasses, on a nearby chair. They’d be needing all the room on the couch now. He lay her back down and this time, he kneeled beside her, parting her legs and sliding his hand between them.

“I’m just getting started, my love.” He whispered into her ear as he sank two fingers into her slick, wet folds. Her stomach flipped like she had just hit the drop on a rollercoaster. The combination of his fingers entering her and his soft voice in her ear was truly a wild ride.

He got right to work on her g-spot, coaxing and stroking inside her, while his thumb circled and rubbed her clit. She writhed and moaned as his talented fingers worked. She looked down and marvelled at his hands move over her body, tending to her like she was his guitar, so expertly and intensely.

His hair fell forwards over his brow as he swirled his tongue around one of her nipples and she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold on for long. He lapped, softly at first, then he dragged his teeth over her erect nipple, tugging and adding a little more pressure. She was squealing out and writhing with pleasure, she couldn’t hold back. Now – now was the moment she needed to look at him, he was her everything and she wanted him to envelope her entire body, inside and out and never let go. She held his face in her hands, looked into his big eyes. His expression was a mix of awe and arousal as he made her come and she felt as though she could have orgasmed just from looking at his expression. She couldn’t take any more, “oh god, Rivers! Rivers oh my god, Rivers uhhhh--” her voice cut out, her eyes rolled back. Convulsing around his fingers she felt like he was inside her in every single sense, inside her body, inside her head, inside her heart, and she pulled him close and clung onto his shoulders.

She lay still, groaning and panting, utterly wrecked. For a few moments neither of them moved. She kept his hand between her legs by holding onto his wrist, her other hand on the back of his neck as he rested his head on her chest. Slowly she moved over, to the back of the couch and Rivers squeezed on next to her. They lay like sardines for a minute, squished next to one another. He was still fully clothed but the throbbing in his pants, pressed hard against her made her fully aware that round three was imminent.

She needed to close her eyes but had to keep opening them to look at him. She loved him in his glasses, but when he wasn’t wearing them and it was just her and him, and she could touch and kiss his face all over it made the butterflies go wild. She placed her hand on the side of his face and rubbed his nose with hers. Before she could get too soft and mushy on him, after all he was still hard as a rock, he flipped her over onto her stomach and started to kiss and lick the places where he’d spanked her. All the nerve endings after her orgasm were in a heightened state of sensitivity and jolts of pleasure reached down her thighs and over her backside, as his stubble gently tickled her skin, sending uncontrollable shivers all over her body.

“Oh god, I can’t take any more!” She laughed and flipped herself back over onto her back.

“Oh, but you can, and you must. Masters orders, remember?” He looked directly at her, his eyes big and round and sparkling with arousal as his lips parted into his trademark half-smile, such a small gesture that said so much. He unbuttoned and removed his shirt. He also unzipped his pants but they stayed on, along with the boots. He sat down and she straddled his lap once more. This time facing him, arms around his shoulders, gazing into his glorious face as she lowered herself onto his patient erection. They both gasped and groaned, moving slowly at first as they adjusted to the sensations of pleasure – her once more and him finally about to find his own release.

Rivers ran his nails down her back which drove her wild. They kissed with desperate mouths, long and deep, hands in each other’s hair and grasping, groping. He stroked his fingers over her spanked flesh once again sending her clitoral nerves into raptures and causing a wave of orgasmic aftershocks. She moaned into his mouth and her legs began to tremble. He held her waist and she grabbed the back of the couch to gain a little purchase and rode his cock until neither of them could take any more. He groaned and panted and tipped his head back as he came. He looked devastatingly beautiful, completely dishevelled, hair sticking out everywhere. Both of them looked thoroughly fucked, foreheads and noses pressed together for a moment to catch their breath.

They cleaned up and she went upstairs looking for more underwear, she gasped at the little pink marks on her flesh as she caught a glimpse in the mirror.

He called upstairs as he put his shirt back on. “I think I’ll go get us some sushi. Oh, and I’m eating it off your naked body.”

She couldn’t see his face but she just knew he smirked and rolled his tongue into his cheek as he said it. She called after him, “Hey, uh, don’t forget your jacket!” And she smirked to herself thinking about the contents of his pocket.


End file.
